A method of transferring a thin film component on a substrate onto a transfer body disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. In the method of transferring the thin film component in Patent Document 1, a separation layer is provided on the substrate that allows laser light to pass through. The laser light is applied to the thin film component such as a TFT formed on the substrate from the substrate side to separate the separation layer. Then, the thin film component is bonded to the transfer body with an adhesive layer and the substrate is removed. According to the method, a desired thin film device can be transferred to any kind of substrate.